


Tips on Skeleton Design

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Art, Artistic Analysis, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Skeletons, character design
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: A guide on how to design a skeleton original character for Undertale that isn’t just Sans with stuff stacked on him. Features a few non-Undertale-related skeleton characters to illustrate certain principles.





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: May reflect the author’s own artistic preferences. Art is inherently subjective, but the following statements have been phrased as if objective to sound more important and authoritative. This post is best read all at once, and is optimized for desktop reading._

**(Part 1)** —> ([Part 2](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the)) —-> (Part 3)

* * *

**Introduction: Sans Saturation**

The Undertale fandom is remarkable for its sheer volume of alternate-universe (AU) fan works. In many of those works, the very popular Sans is the primary character, or, apparently, the only one. It feels as if some AU works were made specifically to accommodate a particular version of Sans, and the idea of an “AU” is used as an excuse to create a distinct skeleton character by slightly modifying a Sans template.

I’m not against the idea of skeleton “original characters” (or “OCs”). I am against the idea of using Sans’s body as a dress-up doll template for unrelated characters, or “AU Sanses” with personalities unrecognizable as Sans’ own. I’m also against drawings supposedly of Sans that eliminate or gloss over his most distinct physical traits and personality.

If people want to make a skeleton character that’s distinct from Sans, then why base the design on Sans at all? Why not draw something original?[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fn:1)

* * *

**Part 1: Studying the Subject**

  
_(Works named from left to right: [“Reunited”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsstarkm.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FReunited-595047087&t=NWI5ZWE3ODNjM2Q4ZTZkZGYyYTBlNzg2MTY0YjQyZDFhZmQxNzgxMyxoanBmeWhxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174158413064%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-1&m=1) by [sstarkm](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsstarkm.deviantart.com%2F&t=ODAxZTM0OTYzM2JhNGRhMzQ5OTYxMmFmNjhkM2YwYTM1ZjNhZTVkOSxoanBmeWhxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174158413064%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-1&m=1), [The Anomaly](http://anomalouscomic.tumblr.com/), [Unexpected Guests](https://undertalethingems.tumblr.com/), [Underrift](http://underrift.tumblr.com/), Sans’ in-game battle sprite)_

Perhaps the problem with the design of skeleton original characters is that artists don’t look outside a small selection of designs, and don’t consult the source—actual skulls. It’s possible that taking reference from only caricatures and stylizations causes a distorted echo chamber of style, leading artists to lose sight of how skeletons actually work.

For example, there have been times people have drawn Sans/a version of Sans with mouth expressions that cover his teeth. Not only does this lose track of the fact Sans is always smiling[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fn:2), but such an expression outright requires lips he doesn’t have.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fn:3) To draw him with lips is to draw him not as a skeleton, but as a different sort of creature.[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fn:4)

There are some lessons to be learned from Pixar, which is known for its meticulous precision. Daniel Arriaga, the character art director of the skeleton-heavy film _Coco_, wanted to go for a balance between realism and the fantastical:

> “The skeletons presented a huge challenge for us[…]So as we do with any film, we just get a ton of references to try to teach ourselves about what it is we’re designing. So we got a bunch of skulls and skeletons. And if I saw that talking, I’d run, you know? But we did want to stay true to the skeleton as well so we had to learn as much about it as possible. We actually got a real skeleton, the kind you have in schools, and tried Photoshopping clothes on it. But the thing about skeletons is that you lose all the things that give us character: your eyes, your nose, your mouth, your muscle tissue. And in the end, we all look the same.”-[Slashfilm Interview](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.slashfilm.com%2Fskeletons-in-coco-pixar%2F&t=ZDdmNTNmZTdlODY0ZjcwNjcxODExNDk4OWZmOTVlMWY5YTNhMTUxZSxoanBmeWhxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174158413064%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-1&m=1)

While _Coco_’s skeletons aren’t entirely realistic out of necessity for emotional expression, they are still clearly skeletons. Indeed, Pixar’s animators went through the trouble of emphasizing “skeleton-ness” and keeping certain details (such as where the neck bones go) anatomically correct. The little workarounds they use to make the skeleton designs more distinct from each other[5](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fn:5) and expressive[6](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fn:6) make sense, both aesthetically and in-universe.

Some artists, judging by the realistic flourishes in their art, studied skulls closely like Pixar did. Of course, actual skulls are much more detailed than Sans’ and Papyrus’ skulls, so drawing their skulls with all the detail of real ones (if distorted for recognition’s sake) would be very time-consuming, difficult to make expressions for, and may come off as “scary” when that’s not intended. Probably for this reason, several artists add just a few details, such as [temporal lines](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FTemporal_line&t=ODg0OGExODVhOTFjZmFmZjFjMGU1ZmU0NDBmYmVjNDliMjFlYTdhMCxoanBmeWhxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174158413064%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-1&m=1), to a canon-like design to convey believable skeleton-ness.

But what if one wants to make them even more realistic? Or less so?

* * *

  1. Admittedly, this could be due to artists simply not grasping how Sans works, or of artists new to the fandom being inadvertently misled by others who don’t know how Sans works or misinterpret how he works. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fnref:1)

  2. It’s more of a grimace when he’s finally hit in the Genocide Route. That grimace, however, lasts for only about a second before he returns to his typical smile. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fnref:2)

  3. True, Sans is a magic skeleton monster and not simply a skeleton that can walk and talk but is otherwise realistic, but Papyrus outright says he has no lips, and it’s logical to infer that’s the same between the two. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fnref:3)

  4. A revenant, perhaps. [Some](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_uBGfEOoDkM&t=NDBmN2E4NzIwYmRlMTVlOWQ1MGUzNzhjYjdhNDEyOWM4MzA5YzViOSxoanBmeWhxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174158413064%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-1&m=1) people have explained the discrepancy with Sans seemingly bleeding at the end of his fight and him being a skeleton by suggesting he’s actually a revenant. As far as I can tell, most fan artists/authors don’t go with this interpretation. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fnref:4)

  5. “But the most amusing bit of world-building that the animators created to help with giving skeletons emotion was that the skeletons wear wigs and glued-on facial hair in an effort to recreate their look from when they were living.”[-Slashfilm](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.slashfilm.com%2Fskeletons-in-coco-pixar%2F&t=ZDdmNTNmZTdlODY0ZjcwNjcxODExNDk4OWZmOTVlMWY5YTNhMTUxZSxoanBmeWhxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174158413064%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-1&m=1)   
(Incidentally, this is similar to the yarn wig the character Marion uses in _[Origin of the Skeleton](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fstarlightshymmer.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FOrigin-of-the-Skeleton-pg-33-659571829&t=ZWIzYzQ1YTM1NDcxNzRkZjIxOGE1YjRjZTAyOTFjODRlM2UwNGU1NixoanBmeWhxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174158413064%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-1&m=1)_, in a comic page released before _Coco_) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fnref:5)

  6. Namely, face paint to help skeleton characters simulate eyebrows, but “[…]they had to be careful with the amount of face paint they used, lest it be too distracting.”[-Slashfilm](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.slashfilm.com%2Fskeletons-in-coco-pixar%2F&t=ZDdmNTNmZTdlODY0ZjcwNjcxODExNDk4OWZmOTVlMWY5YTNhMTUxZSxoanBmeWhxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174158413064%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-1&m=1) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1#fnref:6)


	2. "Breaking" the Rules

_Disclaimer: May reflect the author’s own artistic preferences. Art is inherently subjective, but the following statements have been phrased as if objective to sound more important and authoritative. This post is best read all at once, and is optimized for desktop reading. (Also contains a naked skeleton.)_

[(Part 1)](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174158413064/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-1) — > **(Part 2)** —-> [(Part 3)](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174609693768/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-3-an-easy-way-to)

(The Little Buddy figurines of [Sans](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fangamer.com%2Fproducts%2Fundertale-sans-figurine&t=OWY1ODliMzQ4MTE4N2IyNTk1MGRlYTNhMDAzOTZiMzI0NjY2ZTY4Nyw3NWtyRlZlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174382422755%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the&m=1)[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fn:1) and [Papyrus](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fjp.fangamer.com%2Fproducts%2Fundertale-papyrus-figurine&t=MjliMzg1ZmMzYzk1ZWQ0NmFlYTFjZGM5OWE4MjUyZjNiYjJjZmM0Niw3NWtyRlZlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174382422755%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the&m=1) from Fangamer are likely helpful in showing how Sans and Papyrus would look in 3-D. They are not, however, considered [canon](https://twitter.com/tobyfox/status/802147835244400640).)

So how can one draw skeleton characters with some degree of “realism” (believable skeleton-ness) while still making them expressive and distinct? One should first learn the distinctive traits that make skeletons recognizable as skeletons. If drawing a preexisting skeleton character, one should also learn that character’s own distinct set of traits.

How Sans is drawn in _[The Anomaly](http://anomalouscomic.tumblr.com/)_ (by [Coffeelemental](http://coffeelemental.tumblr.com/)) is a good way to (in this case literally) illustrate these principles. _The Anomaly_ is the most realistic (or, rather, detailed) of the styles I am analyzing, with so many realistic flourishes Sans looks very different from how he does in-game.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fn:2) Despite this, Sans still looks recognizable. Through the realistic redesign, Coffeelemental kept Sans’ most distinctive traits: his big eyes with eye lights, a rounded and relatively childlike (or “cutesy”) skull, a (relatively) triangular nose hole, and his perma-smile with [Glalie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbulbapedia.bulbagarden.net%2Fwiki%2FGlalie_%28Pok%25C3%25A9mon%29&t=NzMwNGMxMDJiYTAyYjYwZTYzYzM3OTBiYjAwMmEyZTQxNDA0MmM0Ziw3NWtyRlZlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174382422755%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the&m=1)-esque teeth.

Most artists in my sample, however, succeed in making their Sans designs say both “Sans” and “a skeleton” with less detail, adding only a few realistic flourishes for an appropriate skeletal impression.

With all that’s been said about making skeleton characters recognizable as such through some “realism”, one should note both Papyrus and (especially) Sans aren’t that realistic for adult human skeletons.

Lines under Sans’ eyes suggest tired-looking eye bags, but these aren’t simply distortions of real skeletal features: they don’t exist at all on real skulls. His skull also lacks the pointy bits and bumps of real skulls.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fn:3) Sans’s skull is oddly-shaped,[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fn:4) and though he is apparently an adult, his skull’s proportions are closer to that of a child’s skull.[5](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fn:5)

(A guess on what Papyrus looks like under his clothes, courtesy of [Lord Laharl’s Vassal.](https://lordlaharlsvassal.tumblr.com/))

Though the shapes of Papyrus’ teeth, jaw, and nose hole make him more facially realistic than Sans, Papyrus isn’t a very realistic human skeleton either. His eye sockets are too small and definitely the wrong shape, and his arms, held downward, are so very long that his arm-to-leg ratio is something between that of an orangutan and a gibbon. His pelvis is also so small that, were he human, he’d never be able to fit his internal organs into it.

Indeed, Sans and Papyrus, despite being brothers, resemble each other very little. They apparently represent two very different styles of drawing skeletons, but still succeed in being very skeleton-like.

So what’s important to defining a skeleton?

Obviously, visible bones, and a lot of them, with no skin or flesh.[6](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fn:6) That’s not all, though: if having a lot of visible bones were strictly required, Sans (with most of his bones covered by clothes) wouldn’t be recognizable as a skeleton. Other features include smooth, bare skulls, visible teeth, nose holes, and bone-like coloration. Since skeleton-ness is defined by a suite of traits, not just one trait, a detail or two can be distorted or left out if there are sufficient skeletal traits to compensate for it.

_(Original _Blight_ art on the left, version altered to be less “skeleton-y” on the right)_

For example, DC supervillain [Blight](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDerek_Powers&t=YmM4NGI5YjQzYWU3Mzk3MTQ2MGY2MmQ2NzUxZGJhYWFhYWIyODQ3Yyw3NWtyRlZlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174382422755%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the&m=1) has a “frame” (not quite skin) of green glowing energy, his bones appear black, and his eye sockets aren’t colored black. Blight nonetheless succeeds as a skeletal being because of his numerous, biologically correct bones (including his skull), and the fact the color of his skeletal nose-hole and eye sockets contrast drastically from his “frame” even though they aren’t black.

[Zarla](http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/) of Handplates has found an interesting way to fulfill the “visible teeth” trait of skeletons. Her style does not show Papyrus with a distinct “gum line” delineating his teeth from his jaws, as in-game. Instead, she depicts his teeth with lines extending up and down from his mouth. Papyrus’s jawbones are mostly realistic, and Zarla gets the shapes she wants by “cutting out” the desired shapes from Papyrus’s jaw. (along with conveying emotion with facial expressions, words, and body language) Zarla also occasionally “cheats” in skeletal realism by making the line between Papyrus’s upper and lower jaw wiggly[7](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fn:7), but with very few exceptions the wiggly line still separates the two halves of his jaw.

Zarla’s design for W.D. Gaster (commonly thought to be a skeleton too in _Undertale_ fanon) shows the principle of detail compensation. Gaster’s “stitch-mouth” jaw design is even less realistic than Papyrus’s, but Zarla’s Gaster design is compensated for through Gaster’s other skeletal traits,[8](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fn:8) such as his pointy cheekbones, slight [temporal lines](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FTemporal_line&t=NmZhNzE2YzJmZDA2OTNiOThmNThhMWMxNTU5YmFkMmQwZDU3Zjc1OSw3NWtyRlZlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174382422755%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the&m=1) near his eyes, and the fact his mouth is closed most of the time (making his mouth’s interior unseen).

* * *

  1. Interestingly, the Sans figure was [changed](http://nochocolate.tumblr.com/post/145368414055/a-comparison-between-the-old-and-new-sans-inaction) at some point. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fnref:1)

  2. It does take some getting used to, admittedly. In my experience, _The Anomaly_ is unusual in just how realistic/anatomically-detailed the characters are. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fnref:2)

  3. This isn’t simply due to Undertale’s stylistic limitations, because it could theoretically be done in that style. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fnref:3)

  4. One could argue the unusual proportions aren’t technically unrealistic. Indeed, with those vaguely peanut-like proportions, with flesh on his facial shape might resemble that of the eleven-year-old [Sid](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixar-planet.fr%2Fen%2Fsid-phillips-personnage-dans-la-franchise-toy-story%2F&t=MWFlYjk4Zjk5M2FhNjA3MTdjY2FkZDMzZDA5NjVmNGIxMmJiZjk2MCw3NWtyRlZlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174382422755%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the&m=1) from _Toy Story_ or six-year-old [Meelo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Favatar.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FMeelo%3Ffile%3DMeelo_and_Ikki_mad.png&t=MGVhZGJmYTE4ZGRkNDE0NTY1NmUyNDI1ZTUyMzEwMDNiNzYxMzhmMCw3NWtyRlZlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174382422755%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the&m=1) (on the left) from _The Legend of Korra._ [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fnref:4)

  5. Unfortunately I can’t find a more precise age sample than [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fboneclones.com%2Fproduct%2F15-month-old-human-child-skull-BC-111&t=YjNhZjI5MGI2ZmM2NjAyY2QzZmMxZDY5NzA0MjMxZTU3NTlmYTFjMCw3NWtyRlZlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174382422755%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the&m=1) replica of a 15-month-old human skull. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fnref:5)

  6. If the bones were obvious, but the entity still had skin or flesh, it wouldn’t be a “skeleton” but a starving human, zombie, mummy without bandages, or revenant. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fnref:6)

  7. She’s [aware](http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/post/138515234378/haha-man-im-a-terrible-person-to-ask-for-advice) this isn’t realistic: “you can see the wiggly toothline to try and get emotion across even though bone shouldn’t bend that way, haha." [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fnref:7)

  8. Though Gaster’s facial design being skeleton-like is, for the most part, irrelevant. Gaster is almost always is shown with [Lost Soul](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fundertale.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FLost_Souls&t=ZWJhMjIxZGUxYTI0NTA2ODA2MTM4NmEwZGU4M2QxOWUyZmNmMDhlMiw3NWtyRlZlUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174382422755%2Ftips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the&m=1) head, stylized to look like flames. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/174382422755/tips-on-skeleton-design-part-2-breaking-the#fnref:8)

**Author's Note:**

> The author welcomes comments, either on this page or its Tumblr equivalent.


End file.
